


Quill

by SlowDiveScraps



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowDiveScraps/pseuds/SlowDiveScraps
Summary: A little too much drinking goes a long way, and a little too much drinking can make you do what you wish you could do normally, having fun, sleeping with your best friend, waking up in his bed... Everything from the night before feels like a wonderful dream, you think maybe it was, just another dream about someone you know is impossible to be with, the galaxy’s one and only “Star Lord.”





	Quill

Waking up you feel a warm arm laying over you, you open your eyes to see a handsome guy with messy brown hair. You can’t help but smile, this is a situation you never thought you’d find yourself in but here you are. You know you ought to get up, you can feel the sun radiating through the window on to your bare back, but you also know that you want nothing more than for this feeling to go on forever. You feel him start to stir and know this moment isn’t here to stay, which is a little saddening.  
He opens his eyes and a smile spreads across his face, “Aw, why’re you frowning, was I that bad?” He runs a lazy hand down your cheek and his smile is now almost as gentle as his touch. “Well I could always try again…” He yawns.  
“Well, that wasn’t the problem…” You tell him with a small laugh. He gently grasps your face in his hands and plants a kiss on your lips, and then he rolls you over onto your back and lazily climbs on top of you. “Peter, what are you doing?” You laugh.  
“You said it wasn’t the problem but I’m thinking maybe it was.”  
Despite it not being the problem you think that this is probably the best solution, but before you can test this answer to your problems you hear an alarm going off. “Oh shit, I gotta go, I’ll see you as soon as this is dealt with all right, Love ya, bye!” Peter says suddenly wide awake putting on his clothes probably quicker than he took them off, leaving you here once again feeling the sun beat down on your back wishing you were how you were a few minutes before. He may have put his clothes on at the speed of light but you sure as hell didn’t have to, you could be of help to him on whatever he has to do but since he didn’t ask you’re just going to seize this opportunity.  
You spread out fully on the bed, pondering whether to get up or not, you know you eventually have to but putting it off seems like a fantastic idea. But you can’t put it off forever so you finally decide to get up, you get of the bed and stretch you feel slightly wobbly on your feet but you’ll get over it. You head into the bathroom to shower and catch a glimpse of yourself in the large mirror on the wall. You notice a large amount of bite marks and hickeys all over your torso and neck, humorously enough just seeing the marks on your body makes you feel sore all over.  
“Stupid Quill,” you mumble poking a dark purple mark on your hip, you wince, “stupid.”  
You step into the shower and the water feels icy cold against your still sun warmed skin, almost making you want to step back out, but you suppose that this is at least going to wake you up. You clean off and wring your hair out with your hands realizing that it seems like peter hasn’t put clean towels in his bathroom in approximately forever, you try to dry yourself off the best you can without one and then step back into Peter’s bedroom. You start looking on the floor for your clothes from last night only happening upon your panties and your bra, but looking at your bra you don’t really think that it’s currently wearable. Pulling on your panties you look around for something of Peter’s that you can wear.  
“That’s dirty, that’s dirty, that’s really dirty,” You sift through the clothes on the floor of his room feeling ever so slightly like an archeologist, “I’m not even totally sure that this is clothing.” You decide to glance in his dresser to see if he has anything in there and are totally surprised to find he does. It’s an ugly t-shirt from some band you’ve never heard of, or you can assume it’s a band it’s not exactly in a language you can read. You pull it on and honestly consider picking up some but soon realize it’s a lost cause, only to remember that you still have some of your clothes somewhere in here and you don’t want those to be in the mess forever, you think that there may be a hamper somewhere in here where you could toss some of these clothes in but who knows.  
You look all around the room and still can’t find your clothes anywhere and decide to look under the bed, and it pays off you can see your dress from last night just out of reach. Crawling half under the bed with your ass in the air you hear the door open behind you.  
“Whoa, a room with a view!” You can hear peter laugh from the doorway, “What are you even doing down there?”  
“I’m trying to reach my dress you ass!” You try to turn to yell at him hitting your head on the bottom of the bed. “Ow ow ow…”  
“Here let me help,” he crawls under the bed with you and easily grabs your dress and hands it to you, beginning to crawl out from under the bed, “that was easy.”  
You crawl out from under the bed and stand up to see peter standing smiling with his arms crossed casually, that smile on his face brings you right back to this morning lying in bed with the sun shining on your back. Quill takes a few steps towards you and pushes a few strands of your still damp hair out of your face and starts to plant kisses on your face and neck.  
“So are you still wanting me to make up for last night or are we good? Because I’m kind of hoping that we aren’t good because I really do wanna try again and…” You cut Peter’s sarcastic muttering off with a hard kiss.  
“Oh, Quill we are most definitely not good.” You push Peter down on the bed and crawl on top of him kissing him and only breaking off the kiss to pull his sweater over his head, you notice now that he’s got just as many marks on him as you do. “You know how you could make it up to me?” He begins to pull your shirt off of you revealing your bare chest, “I guess you do know.”  
“I at least have an idea.” He croons, flipping you over, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them off, leaving you and him in just your underwear. You could already tell how much he was enjoying himself before, but now you have a much clearer look. You pull him partially up from the bed and wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him close enough for your bare chests to press against each other, you kiss him deeply as he pulls down his boxers and then starts to pull off your panties. “Man, and I thought I was excited.” He teases.  
“You know I think I could get more excited…” You pull him back down flat on the bed and crawl on top of him again, you start to run your hand down his chest stopping right before you get to where he wants you to touch him, you hear a small moan catch in his throat, and you move your hand down to where he wants it moving slow and then you stop. You mount him and go slowly rotating your hips as you go down, you put a hand on his chest to steady yourself and start to pick up the pace. He grabs your hips and moans as he pulls you down onto him bringing his hips up at the same time. You gasp and try to steady yourself again. “Fu- peter, oh my god!” Every time you try to say something he seems to stop you with a simple thrust of his hips.  
He tightens his grip on your hips and touches the bruise on your hip with his hands, normally this would hurt but you couldn’t notice the pain if you wanted to. He pulls you down closer and thrusts into you deeply. “Damn!” He moans out between labored breaths, “This is definitely better sober…”  
You couldn’t respond if your life depended on it, but you’d have to agree, last night was great but looking at it through the pool glass haze of a bottle of vodka has nothing on this. You’re not entirely sure about Quill but you know you’re reaching your edge.  
“Babe. Fuck.” He thrusts into you a few more times before he hits his edge. You reach your peak as well and he finishes with a couple of slow thrusts with you trailing behind. “Damn.”  
You lift yourself off of him and roll to lie down on the bed next to him, “You didn’t have anything to make up for,” you say reaching to run a hand through Quill’s hair, “but I can’t imagine how good sex with you could be if you did have something to make up for.” Peter chuckles and flashes you a smirk he reaches out to touch your face and kisses you.  
“Well maybe I’ll make up for you hitting your head under my bed? Or maybe I’ll make up for…” You cut off his rambling with another kiss and he pulls himself on top of you again. If things are always going to be as good as this you’re going to be sure to find lots of things for Peter to make up to you.


End file.
